V Osade Universe
The V Osade Alternate Universe is an alternate universe created by FireDrag1091 for his main story line. V Osade revolved around a volatile alternate universe which was caused by a declaration of war made by the feared Lykos Kinsman Republic, leading to several confrontations between it and an organisation created by the several sentient species threatened by the Lykos known simply as the Unity. History Pre-Consequence Era The early history of the V Osade reality appears not to diverge very much from the Core BIONICLE Universe, beginning with the Great Beings and their creations on Spherus Magna. Creating the Agori and many other sapient beings, it appeared as if the Great Beings and their creations had a bright future ahead of them. However, following the sudden event of the Shattering—the Great Beings created the Great Spirit of Mata Nui, along with the Matoran, Vortixx, etc etc to inhabit the shattered moon of Aqua Magna. However, the Great Beings created a particular species known as the Kinsmen. Perhaps of the Kinsmen's disturbing amount of zealotry, or for their rather grotesque culture—the Kinsmen were excluded and isolated by the Great Beings on the Southern Island of Exusia. Secluded from all the other creations, the Kinsmen began to fantasise about the creators who left them; developing a religion based around what they came to know as the 'Pantheon'. Moving through several stages of culture: ranging from primeval tribes, to warring kingdoms—the Kinsmen eventually founded a solitary state operated by a monarchy. Nations away, the species northwards developed as they have across many universes. The Matoran founded Metru Nui, a great and industrial island and centre of the Matoran Universe. The Vortixx became fairly industrialised as well, creating technologies which could only be rivalled by the Mersions. The League of the Six Kingdoms rose, and fell by the hands of the challenging Brotherhood of Makuta. Despite times of instability, these species typically recovered and lived particularly peaceful lives. With the foundation of the Order of Mata Nui, Toa Helryx took an oath to serve the will of Mata Nui. The secret Order operated under several individuals, making moves across the Matoran Universe to ensure the situation did not destabilise as to damage or hamper Mata Nui's will. Rarely called upon, there was not even a legend of the Order of Mata Nui—given their success in remaining a complete secret across the Universe. However these conditions could only last so long, and with the voyage headed by Toa Likor and his brother: Yurov; and sister: Nasari—the Matoran Universe would for the first time encounter the foreign threat of the Kinsman. Apprehended at the shores of Exusia, Likor and his Toa team were brought before the Emperor of the Empire: Paladika. Communicating with Likor, the Kinsmen Emperor was able to convince the Toa of Plasma of his role as a servant to the Kinsmen rather than as an equal. Becoming corrupted to the Kinsmen philosophy and ideology of Khodka, Likor's brother and sister became increasingly concerned about their brother's loyalty to the Matoran and Mata Nui. During an attempt to escape from Exusia and deliver word of the Kinsmen, Yurov and Nasari managed to flee their cells and make it to the dock where their ship was harboured. Angered by their escape, Paladika ordered his 'wolf' to track and end the two Toa for their treachery to the Kinsmen. Likor obliged, tracking down Yurov and Nasari. In an attempt to convince Likor to forsake the Kinsmen and return home with them, the Toa of Plasma was infuriated when they suggested that the Kinsmen should be defeated and 'tamed'. Burning his brother and sister alive, Likor pledged his allegiance to the Kinsmen Emperor as a servant. Pleased by this, Paladika hid Likor to be a secret for centuries to come as he adjusted the Kinsmen's title to 'Lykos' in honour of Likor, due to misinterpretation of his name to mean 'wolf'. Tasked as an engineer, Likor helped to advance the Lykos' technology by several centuries—using his element of plasma to help power these technologies. But the time of the Empire was wearing thin, as with Paladika's passing led way to protest and rebellion when his son: Porika, was to recieve the throne. Shortly after his inauguration, the Lykos Empire dissolved into all out anarchy—as a group known as the Red Flag of Soyedmevos raged a long and bloody war against the Empire. Eventually slaying and overthrowing the current monarchy, the leader of the revolts known as Ollukis helped to establish a Republic system governed by the Red Flags of Soyedmevos. Creating a unicameral parliamentary system, and establishing the authority of the Republic; Ollukis partitioned lands of the Empire to the remaining seven Paketos that—who until this point—was under the control of the Emperor. Ollukis declared himself the 'Ultra Director' of the Lykos Kinsman Republic, starting what would become a series of ages marked by the titlement of each Ultra Director. Until his honourable end at the hand of the second Ultra Director, Ollukis lead what would be known as the First Age of Foundation. This cycle continued until the fateful ascension of the Sixteenth Ultra Director: Polemistis, who took control of the Lykos Kinsman Republic and asserted his brutal rule. It was then that he first learned about Likor, the now-aged Toa Engineer who had sworn loyalty to the Republic's cause. Interested by Likor, he soon learned of the Toa's prior alliance to an ideal and belief contrary to the Republics. Infuriated by the news that there were more than just him who held these beliefs, Polemistis plotted ways in which he could eventually conquer and triump over these alleged 'heretics'. His answer soon came in the form of a Kahu messenger from Metru Nui, as Polemsitis ordered Likor to deliver the news of the discovery of the now-Lykos Kinsmen and his allegiance to them with a letter which would soon become known as the infamous: '' 'We are found guilty' '' declaration. Appalled by the discovery of the Lykos Kinsmen, (mostly due to the Lykos' contempt for other species' society) it was decided to remove Likor from the records and attempt to ignore the Lykos Kinsmen. This led to more troubled relations with the Lykos Kinsmen, leading to the additions of 'Grogus Sarkus' ('False Deity' in reference to Mata Nui) and the declaration that all other species had been 'heretics' to the Khodka on the side of the Lykos. However, the Lykos were not the only race to blame for strained relations: as the species northward were also responsible for demonising the Lykos Kinsmen, and claiming that they were beings filled only with contempt for everything else and that they sought to plunder and claim everything for themselves. This led to what was known as the 'Consequence Era', which seemed to be the catalyst agent for the start of the Timeless Siege. The Consequence Era The Consequence Era which followed the discovery of the Republic plunged the universe into a state of skepticism and distrust. Refusing to interact with the Republic with either their ideas or traditions, the northern species managed to sour relations even further as anti-Lykos sympathies began to spread. However similar bigotry spread across the Republic, as their religion soon acted to demonise those who believed contrary to them. Managing to encourage the idea that all land founded in the Matoran Universe belonged to them, Polemistis managed to annex many islands outside of Exusia to exert his influence across the southern half of the universe. These actions caused several disputes with species inhabiting this lands, especially with Matoran villagers who resisted the idea of being conquered by the Lykos. In an action to avoid total war with the Lykos, several negotiations were made in attempt to limit Lykos expansion in exchange of materials. This slowed the process of expansion, but eventually distrust between the species northward and the Lykos boiled to the point where the Lykos openly demonstrated their weapon capabilities on the belt island of Oro. From the weapons aboard the Lykos Warship: Wolves Bow, they transformed the jungle island to a plasma wasteland. Naturally, this discouraged further cooperation with the species northwards as panic was soon widespread. It was at this point that the Order of Mata Nui began training and simulation for siege on the Lykos Homeland should the need ever arise. Massive migration northwards allowed the Republic to further annex islands, which they typically converted into plasma harvesting outposts or Naval Checkpoints. In Metru Nui, the tensions present in the universe seemed next to non-existent as inhabitants typically went about their lives as normal. However the Mersions and the Vortixx formed an operation in attempt to better understand Lykos technology, to potentially manipulate or find ways to best the technology at hand. Assisted by a Lykos Dealer known as Uero, they were smuggled a variety of plasma weapons to dismantle. First tests to dismantle and examine the technology were typically met with violent reactions, as seemingly the weapons were designed to detonate the plasma within the weapon should it tried to be forced open. The first actual successful efforts came from a Mersion by the name: Vantelic. But almost as soon as the first successful efforts were made by the renowned engineer, he seemingly disappeared. A series of 'internal' conflicts began and ended during the Consequence Era, namely the Toa and Dark Hunter War. Starting due to disagreements between Turaga Dume and the Shadowed One, hundreds of Dark Hunters and Toa fought in urban-conditions in Metru Nui until the Dark Hunters were surrounded and forced to surrender. Celebrated as a victory, Metru Nui officially dedicated the Toa as warriors and protecters of Metru Nui. Back in Exusia, Polemistis began expanding the power of the Republic as he commissioned the creation of both the Intelleka and the Verkhov divisions of the Lykos Armed Forces. The Intelleka served as intelligence officials, serving as secret police which Polemistis allowed to infiltrate not only the Council; but in the individual Paketos as well—also serving as spies in collected information about enemy species. The Verkhov served as special operations, trained specifically to assassinate enemies and destroy vital equipment or units. With the creation of the Intelleka, the Lykos disguised agents as black market dealers who managed to infiltrate positions outside of Exusia. The organisation of the Intelleka was very odd, especially for the Republic's standard of organisation in the various branches of their Armed Forces. The Intelleka lacked the common command structure, as there were only few officers among their ranks and with no Director of operations. Instead, they acted as a puppet organisation which acted outside the authority of the Armed Forces. Many suspected that Polemistis himself lead the Intelleka, but there is no real evidence to support that claim. Killing most of the black market dealers, the Intelleka managed to pull information that Republic weapons have been sold, dismantled and studied. Many organisations suffered from this infiltration, as once discovered the program between the Mersions and the Vortixx were discontinued—as there were fears that the Intelleka have been able to breach further and now pull information on their technologies and even top files concerning the level of government. Eventually, the fear of the Intelleka lead to the closing of black market cooperation between the Lykos and the other species. With too much at stake and with fear of invasion, there was a want to apprehend Lykos suspected of being Intelleka agents. But with threats from the Republic, most species decided it best to ignore these claims as they did not want the Republic to justify its invasion of their lands. The Verkhov were a different story, as the organisation has heavily based around its structure in accordance to the other branches of the Republic. They operated by a Director, Commander and Harbinger structure of authority—nearly identical to the structure of the More division or the Voskya division. The Verkhov was soon assigned the Director of Spetvedka, who selected only the most cruel and seasoned of Lykos for the Commanders. tbw... Category:Universes Category:Universes